<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Luigi's Lasagna by grannyknickers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621830">Luigi's Lasagna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grannyknickers/pseuds/grannyknickers'>grannyknickers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luigi's [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ashes to Ashes (UK TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grannyknickers/pseuds/grannyknickers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene and Bolly have at it after a night of flirting at Luigi's.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Drake/Gene Hunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luigi's [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2239725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Luigi's Lasagna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to the lovely ladies on twitter for all the help; your kind words really mean a lot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex had already made her way up from Luigi's after a rather flirtatious conversation with her superior officer. All that she could do now was wait patiently.<br/>
<br/>
KNOCK KNOCK<br/>
<br/>
"Oi DI Bolly knickers open up for the best shag of your bloody life" Gene bellowed from outside her flat. Alex got up from the stripey sofa and gracefully ran to open the door. Gene burst through slamming the door behind him while pinning Alex against it.<br/>
<br/>
"Right then bolls, you gonna let me have a right nibble of your lasagna or what?"<br/>
<br/>
"Oh Gene, you've no idea how long Ive been waiting for your willy juices" Alex looked longingly up at him.<br/>
<br/>
Gene proceeded to lift her and carry her through to the bedroom. He swiftly saw to the removal of his turquoise trousers and uncharacteristically pink pants. He hoiked her skirt to reveal a lovely lacy pair of granny knickers. "Oh bolls I always loved a mature lady" Gene said - positively drooling.<br/>
<br/>
He took his pointer finger and inserted it into her chasm while he repeatedly jiggled the digit his bendy thumb pinged her bean as she squealed like a rather sexy pig.<br/>
<br/>
"Got a Johnnie?" Gene nonchalantly enquired.<br/>
<br/>
"You don't need one, if I'm to give you the clap then I am to give you the clap; it must be God's will." Alex cooly responded.<br/>
<br/>
As Gene removed his solitary finger from her fanny she let out a sigh of disappointment which was swiftly replaced by a sound not too dissimilar to the yell of a goat. This was, of course, because he had inserted his penis into her moist vagina.<br/>
<br/>
His willy juices were seeping into her ham like folds as she continued to shout expletives and bleating (loudly). He fucked her somewhat vigorously for about 5 minutes before his ejaculation which was, to his credit, coupled with a loud lion's roar.<br/>
<br/>
Alex's vag seemed to resemble a mushed lasagna as her hopes were similarly mushed.<br/>
<br/>
"What the fuck" she asked sadly<br/>
<br/>
"What's wrong bolls?" he enquired ignorantly<br/>
<br/>
"I didn't come that's what's wrong"<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, is that it? Oh well I'm off to sleep"<br/>
<br/>
He cradled her, presumably, sleeping body in his arms until he too drifted to sleep.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Alex woke with a start a mere two minutes later, softly punched him in the genitals in such a way he could never father a child and turned him round throwing her face into his rear end. She took a healthy bite out of his puckered hole and was happily surprised upon realising that he had filled his posterior with chocolate icecream.<br/>
<br/>
"What the fuck Alex‽" he proclaimed<br/>
<br/>
"You didn't let me cum! Honestly I could've gotten a better shag from Ray's battered sausage." she explained before realising there was a bum pube stuck between her teeth.<br/>
<br/>
She carefully removed the hair and then he shagged her for all of 10 minutes until she came.<br/>
<br/>
<em>fin</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed please leave a comment. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>